Une nuit
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Une nuit... Juste une nuit ? Ou bien plus ? A votre avis ? Je n'en dis pas plus sinon je raconte tout


Elle pleurait, toutes les larmes de son corps, elle savait que ça ferait mal, mais pas à ce point là. Elle avait pris cette décision à la seconde où elle avait franchi le pas. Mais elle souffrait énormément. Félicity pleurait, elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

La veille, elle avait passé la nuit avec Oliver, elle savait que c'était une erreur, savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer dans cette voie là, elle voulait une nuit, juste une nuit avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, et puis elle partirait... Elle se lèverait et partirait loin de lui, ferait comme ci rien ne se serait passé. Bien sur elle aimerait vraiment vivre quelque chose avec lui, mais elle avait tellement peur, peur de souffrir, peur qu'il souffre, peur de le perdre pour de bon, peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver à elle si elle laissait son cœur parler. Alors même si cette nuit avait été la plus belle de sa vie... Elle avait préféré fuir. Elle se trouvait donc dans son appartement, à pleurer.

_Quelques jours plus tard._

Oliver n'en pouvait plus, il ne supportait plus sa façon d'agir, quatre jours auparavant, ils avaient partagé un moment d'intimité comme il n'avait jamais cru possible. Il l'avait aimé comme il ne l'avait fait avec personne. Il avait été heureux, il pensait qu'elle avait changé d'avis, qu'elle voulait essayer quelque chose entre eux, qu'elle l'aimait. Mais quand il s'était réveillé, elle était partie, laissant juste un petit mot sur la table du salon.

**Oliver, **

**Désolée... Vraiment, mais je ne peux pas. **

**C'était une erreur, n'en parlons plus. **

Et depuis elle agissait vraiment comme ci rien ne c'était passé, c'était horrible, il avait le cœur en miette, mais elle avait l'air de s'en contenter, il avait bien essayé de lui parler, mais à chaque fois elle trouvait une raison pour s'éclipser. Mais là il n'en pouvait vraiment plus, car même si elle disait que c'était une erreur... Elle ne souriait plus, ne parlait presque plus, était triste, vraiment. Il ne supportait pas ça.

Théa n'aimait pas voir son frère souffrir ainsi, depuis qu'elle savait la vérité, ils parlaient de tout, vraiment tout, mais là elle savait qu'il cachait quelque chose, et elle savait ce que c'était, elle devait juste en avoir le cœur net.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ollie ? »

« Rien. »

« Pas à moi... Il se passe quelque chose avec elle et ne me dis pas rien. »

« Théa... »

« Tu l'as repoussé... Encore c'est ça ? »

Il soupira, regardant la jeune femme prendre son sac et saluer Roy avant de rentrer chez elle.

« C'est elle qui ne veut pas de moi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle a peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. »

Théa sourit en entendant ça. Son frère pouvait être idiot parfois, il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête et le cœur de la jeune femme, rien du tout.

« Tu te trompes Ollie... Je pense qu'elle a surtout peur de ce qu'elle serait capable de faire pour toi... Elle t'aime, sois-en sur. »

« Non Théa... Sinon elle ne serrait pas partie. »

« Elle t'aime, elle me l'a dit. »

Il parut surpris.

« Elle t'a parlé ? »

« On est devenue amies, elle m'a dit ce qu'il c'était passé, enfin en gros. Ce qui lui fait peur... C'est toi... Mais pas comme tu le penses. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que tu finirais par l'aimer, elle c'était faite une idée, mais elle voit comme tout ceux que tu aimes changent... Et elle a peur de changer aussi. »

« Je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. »

« Ollie, tu ne comprends pas ? Ce n'est pas de changer qui lui fait peur... C'est que tu ne l'aimes plus si elle change. »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle se protège Ollie... »

Théa laissa son frère à ses pensées, elle savait qu'il respecterait la décision de Félicity, elle devait faire quelque chose, elle alla voir Roy et lui demanda de venir prendre un verre, elle avait besoin d'un coup de main.

« Tu veux bien m'aider ? »

« A faire en sorte que ton frère et Félicity arrête leur cinéma, oui, sans soucis. Tu veux faire quoi ? »

« Ollie s'inquiète dès qu'il s'agit d'elle... Et je sais que Félicity a peur pour lui à chaque fois qu'il sort de la cave... Alors... »

« Oui, je vois, mais après ? »

Roy avait raison, cette façon de faire ne marcherait pas, ils ne se laisseraient pas avoir si facilement ces deux là. Ils restèrent un moment à discuter tout les deux afin de trouver une solution. Puis ils virent Oliver sortir enfin du sous sol, il avait l'air crevé, épuisé. Il sortit de la boîte sous le regard de sa sœur et de son ami qui ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire.

Oliver alla chez Félicity, il devait lui parler, même si elle refusait de le faire, elle aurait juste à écouter. Une fois devant la porte il frappa, il attendit un moment avant de l'entendre venir vers lui, elle dut regarder par le juda car elle lui dit de repartir.

« Je veux juste parler... Tu n'as qu'à écouter... Même en restant derrière cette porte. »

« Non Oliver... Va-t-en... S'il te plaît. »

« Je t'aime... Vraiment... J'ai besoin de toi, près de moi, de toutes les manières possible. Je sais que tu as peur, mais ne me fais pas croire que cette nuit était erreur, tu as dit que tu m'aimais... Tu croyais que je dormais, mais je t'ai entendu. Tu ne veux pas de moi parce que tu as peur... Mais ça ne suffit pas comme raison... Alors j'ai pris une décision... Si tu m'as menti en disant que tu m'aimais, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire car c'est la dernière chose que je te dirais, après je n'en parlerais plus... Je t'aime Félicity, je te veux dans ma vie, je ferais des erreurs dont je m'excuse à l'avance, mais je ne regrette pas notre nuit, je ne regrette pas de t'aimer, je ne cesserais pas de t'aimer non plus. Si demain tu continues d'agir comme ces derniers jours, ça voudra dire que tu m'as menti, je l'accepterais... Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'en serais heureux... Au revoir...

Il partit, laissant la jeune femme en pleurs chez elle, même si ça il ne le savait pas, mais elle devait savoir que quelque soit sa décision, il ne cesserait pas de l'aimer, jamais. Il reprit sa moto, mais retourna au verdant, et pas chez lui, il ne supporterait pas de devoir parler avec sa sœur, pas ce soir. Il était furieux, vraiment furieux, tellement qu'il ne vit pas ce morceau de métal sur le sol et qu'il tomba de sa moto.

Quand il rentra à la cave, il fut surpris de voir que sa sœur et Roy s'y trouvait, ils discutaient, Thea alla droit vers son frère et l'aida à s'asseoir quand elle vit qu'il était blessé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« J'ai été imprudent, je vais bien. »

Il retira sa veste et son T shirt et vit qu'il avait sans doute une ou deux côtes fêlées. Théa sourit sans que son frère ne le voit et alla chercher de la glace en haut, sans dire qu'elle allait prévenir son amie de ce léger accident.

Quand elle eue Félicity au téléphone, elle lui dit pour l'accident, sans lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, elle raccrocha quand la jeune femme commença à lui poser des questions. Ce que Théa ne savait pas c'est que Félicity était déjà en route pour retrouver Oliver, elle devait le voir, lui parler, lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas menti.

Quand elle avait entendu Théa, son cœur avait raté un battement, Oliver était blessé... _« Non ce n'est pas possible... Il ne peut pas... Il doit aller bien, pitié faites-en sorte qu'il aille bien... J'ai besoin de lui, je dois lui dire... Oliver, pour moi, je t'en pris... J'ai besoin de toi... Je t'aime. »_

Quand elle arriva à la cave, elle vit Oliver, assis sur la table, il avait l'air d'aller bien, elle fut rassurée, il allait bien c'était tout ce qui comptait. Quand Oliver la vit, il voulut se redresser mais Roy du l'aider à se relever avant de quitter la cave avec Théa.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, ça va... Théa n'aurait pas du t'appeler... »

« Non, elle a bien fait. »

« Non, j'ai fini par comprendre... Que j'ai agi comme un égoïste. Je ne peux pas te forcer à m'aimer... Rentre chez toi s'il te plaît. »

Il passa devant elle et remis sa veste. Il allait repartir, elle le savait.

« J'étais déjà en route quand elle m'a appelé... »

Il se retourna et la regarda fixement, cherchant le mensonge... Il n'y en avait aucun.

« Je venais te retrouver... »

Elle s'approcha de lui, doucement, au cas ou il veuille de nouveau partir.

« J'ai besoin de toi moi aussi... »

« Tu es sure ? Je ne te laisserais pas partir si c'est le cas... »

« Je t'aime... Je ne t'ai pas menti... Pardonne-moi d'avoir fui... S'il te plaît. »

Il sourit, posa une main sur sa joue et la rapprocha de lui afin de sceller leurs lèvres d'un baiser. Un baiser léger, délicat, tendre, timide... Voyant qu'elle passait ses bras autour de sa taille, il la rapprocha encore plus afin d'approfondir le baiser. Il devint passionné, brûlant, amoureux. Même durant leur nuit, ils ne s'étaient pas embrassé comme ça. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle, il sourit et essaya de la prendre dans ses bras quand elle se recula un peu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu es blessé... »

« Je vais bien, j'ai connu pire... »

« Je sais... Mais... »

Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras comme il voulait le faire. Elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et sourit à son tour.

« Tu vois, ça va très bien. »

« Tu m'as manqué... »

« Toi aussi plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. »

« Je t'aime Oliver... Je suis désolée de t'avoir repoussé, c'est juste... »

Il l'embrassa comme pour la faire taire.

« Je t'aime aussi... Et tu n'as pas à t'excuser... Mais sache une chose Félicity... J'ai besoin de toi, je ne veux pas te perdre, jamais. Tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. »

Ils sourirent et s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Sans savoir que Théa étaient revenue et qu'elle avait tout vu, elle souriait en voyant que son frère allait enfin être heureux.

_Deux ans plus tard._

« Non ! »

« Si... »

« Oliver arrête... »

« Non non... »

Elle était chatouilleuse, il l'avait découvert peu après leur premier nuit et temps en temps il aimait la taquiner de cette façon. Il arrêta sa douce torture et la fit s'asseoir sur ces genoux.

« Deux ans déjà... »

« Techniquement... Ça fera deux ans dans 4 jours. »

« Félicity... »

« Je t'ai blessé... Comment peux-tu compter ces 4 jours ? »

« Parce que cette nuit là... J'ai su que tu m'aimais. Que tu voulais de moi même si tu as mis 4 jours à me le dire. Je t'aimais déjà à ce moment là moi aussi. Et je t'aime encore plus aujourd'hui. »

« Je t'aime aussi Oliver... Depuis plus longtemps encore. »

« Alors je te le redis mon cœur... Bon anniversaire des deux ans. »

« Bon anniversaire aussi. »

Il sourit et la rapprocha pour l'embrasser, deux ans de bonheur, deux ans d'amour, deux ans de passion, deux ans de sentiments. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne regrettaient sa décision d'il y a deux ans. Ils s'aimaient, et tout le monde se rendaient compte que cette relation rendait Oliver encore plus déterminé et plus prudent en protégeant la ville, le soir quelqu'un l'attendait quand il rentrait. Il la fit basculer sous lui et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, sur le menton, sur la poitrine quand elle le fit se redresser juste un peu.

« Redis-le Oliver... »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu le sais très bien... Redis-le s'il te plaît. »

Il sourit et l'embrassa passionnément avant de se pencher vers son oreille.

« Epouse-moi Félicity... Epouse-moi mon amour. »

Elle avait dit oui, bien sur qu'elle avait dit oui, comment aurait-elle pu faire autrement, elle l'aimait tellement, et savait qu'il l'aimait autant. Ils allaient se marier, ils ne savaient pas quand pour le moment, mais elle avait dit oui et c'est tout ce qui importait.

**Et encore un OS ^^ pas vu le 14 encore, pas le temps, mais je compte vite rattraper mon retard =)**


End file.
